


The Sound of Silence

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Multi, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Finn wakes up when the power cuts out.Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	The Sound of Silence

Finn wakes up when the faint light from the corridor outside and the air-circulation system turn off at the same time. The faint whoosh of the circulating air and even fainter hum of the corridor lights have become familiar to him; their abrupt lack is startling enough to drag him up out of a confused dream about custard and pittins.

He lies there blinking into the silent darkness, listening to the soft breathing of his lovers, and then the comm on the bedside table blinks. Finn reaches over to thumb it on.

It’s the General, on the all-comms band. Finn sits up hastily, though of course she won’t be able to see him in the dark. All-comms in the middle of the night shift is usually a bad sign.

“Don’t panic,” the General says warmly, smiling. “We’ve lost power to our generators, but the mechanics are already on-site and working. Best estimate is that the power will be back on by 0700. In the meantime, go ahead and stay where you are unless it’s urgent to move about. Comm command if you _do_ need help getting around. Organa out.” The comm blinks off, and Finn shrugs and flops down again. Poe rolls over to fling an arm across his chest.

“Whazza?” he mumbles, clearly not more than half awake, if that.

“Power’s out, we’re to stay put for now,” Finn says reassuringly. “Go on back to sleep.” He strokes a hand over Poe’s hair, and Poe makes a sort of happy humming noise and burrows closer, breathing falling back into a sleep rhythm almost at once.

“Do they need me down at the generators?” Rey asks quietly from Poe’s other side.

“I think they’re alright for now,” Finn says. “The General will comm if she needs you, I’m sure.”

“Alright,” Rey says, and settles down again. Finn can’t see her, but he knows she’s curled into a little ball with her back to the wall. She’s still not _quite_ used to sleeping with other people, but she says she likes knowing they’re there. Finn isn’t quite used to it yet either, honestly, but there’s no better way to reassure himself, when he wakes half-panicked in the middle of the night, that he is _not_ back with the First Order, than to feel Poe draped over him like a particularly affectionate dianoga. _That_ certainly never happened in the First Order.

Finn isn’t sure how well he’ll sleep after the jolt of adrenaline from the all-comms message, but it’s sort of nice, lying here in the quiet darkness listening to Poe snuffle softly against his shoulder and Rey breathe slow and easy in her sleep. He settles himself a little more comfortably and starts running through some long-term strategies in his head, picking them apart and trying to find better options.

He’s not sure how long it’s been when the air circulation system quietly whooshes back on, and he slides into sleep with a contented smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 20 of the February Ficlet Challenge.
> 
> I am imaginarygolux on tumblr.


End file.
